The Children of Xana by Deoxy235
by Deoxy235
Summary: Xana has been destroyed and the Lyoko Warriors are getting back to their normal lives. All seems well until they all get a text message telling them to come back to Lyoko. Why? Read and find out.
1. The Message

The Children of Xana

I do not own Code Lyoko

A year ago a rogue program known as Xana threatened the very existence of humanity, until five kids discovered the factory and battled Xana on a place called Lyoko. When he was finally defeated, the Lyoko Warriors shut down Lyoko and went back to their normal lives thinking their battles were over, but their battles had only just begun. A year has passed since Xana's defeat and there has been no activity, until now.

The Factory

Inside The Factory, the machines were off and lifeless, suddenly two lights fly out of the computer screen in the control room and begun to race towards the supercomputer. One was black and radiated a blood red aura; the other was white with a techno aura. The two lights fought and fought each trying to get to the supercomputer first, as they were moments away from the supercomputer it seemed like the black light would win, but then the white light radiated her aura and shot through the air into the supercomputer. The black light yelled in furry knowing it had lost The Factory and flew back into the computer screen to plot his revenge. The new supercomputer signed with content.

Knowing that her brother was "placated" for the moment, she could finally put her plan into action, so she began to call the Lyoko Warriors and two new warriors back to the battlefield and quick.

Kadic Academy

Aelita opened her eyes and looked around her room at the academy; she got out of bed and stretched looking forward to another normal weekend without fear of Xana. Suddenly, her cell phone went off, she looked at her screen and found a text message, (Come back to Lyoko the battle's not over yet).

"Impossible," Aelita said with a gasp as she dialed Jeremie.

"Hey Aelita I was just getting ready to call you," Jeremie said in greeting.

"Jeremie I just received this strange text message that said… (Come back to Lyoko the battle's not over yet)," Jeremie said finishing Aelita sentence.

"How is this possible? I thought we got rid of Xana permanently," Aelita said as she got her clothes on.

"We did, before we shut Lyoko, I did a complete search, and Xana was destroyed," Jeremie said confused.

"Then what is going on?" Aelita asked.

"I don't know, I'll call the others and tell them to meet us at the entrance," Jeremie said hanging up.

A few minutes later Aelita was at the entrance and spotted Ulrich and Yumi.

"Hey Aelita … we got Jeremie call," Yumi said panting.

"Did you also send the text message?" Ulrich asked.

"No I didn't and neither did Jeremie," Aelita said.

"Ah my adoring public is here," Odd said with a wide goofy grin as he walked towards the others.

"Odd this is no time for jokes," Ulrich said seriously.

"Wait so none of you sent the text message," Odd said confused hoping that it was a joke.

"Nope none of us sent it," Ulrich said assuredly.

"Hey guys," a voice said behind them.

"Hey William," Ulrich said high fiving William. Ever since Yumi rejected him, Ulrich liked and respected him a lot more.

"So William what are you doing here?" Yumi asked.

"Wait so you guys didn't send me the text message?" William asked confused.

William takes out his cell and reveals the same text message as everyone else (Come back to Lyoko the battle's not over yet).

Before Alieta could explain, a high shriek/screech sounded behind them.

"Alright which one of you sent me this text? I mean. How juvenile can you get?" Sissi said thinking it was Odd and one of his stupid pranks.

Jeremie came racing towards them labtop in hand.

"Nobody pranked you Sissi, I tracked the signal it came from The Factory," Jeremie said.

"Besides we have better things to do with our time than to prank you princess," Odd said laughing.

As Sissi was about to tell Odd off, she looked behind the others and screamed pointing in the same direction.

The others turned around and saw a black specter with a new Xana symbol that had spikes were the stubs should be.

"Alright what do you want?" Ulrich demanded.

The specter look's at them at starts to secrete a black sludge like substance from its body.

"Eww that is very unbecoming," Sissi said in disgust.

Suddenly, the sludge began to grow and form into two armored werewolves with the new Xana sign on their foreheads. The wolves then face the specter and bow their heads.

The specter points to the Lyoko Warriors and dissipates the wolves turn their heads in perfect sync and face their new prey teeth bared, snarling, foam at the mouth, claws ready, and advancing.

"HeHeHe nice doggy, good doggy, well I think I figured out what the smoke cloud wanted," Odd said as he and the others began to back towards the woods.

"Really and what would that be?" Ulrich asked.

"Us dead, run!" Odd said.

The Lyoko Warriors bolted towards the manhole cover that led to the factory, the wolves on their tail and getting ever so closer, until finally they found the sewer route.

"Oh no I am not getting into a filthy sewer these shoes are new," Sissi, said repulsed.

A wolf's howl pierces the forest.

"You were saying," Yumi, said holding open the manhole.

"LADIES FIRST!" Sissi said as she leapt into the sewer.

Everyone quickly climbed down the manhole. Jeremie being the last one down resealed the covering.

The wolves soon reached the covering and tried to rip it open, but were blocked by a white force field; suddenly, they fell to their haunches seeing their master before them.

The specter walks over to the covering and was blocked by the same force field.

"So my pathetic and sickly little sister managed to summon the warriors and block me out of the factory well played, but this is far from over," The Specter said evilly.

"Worry not my pets this game is far from over," The Specter said maliciously as he dissipated with his pets.


	2. Xanatu

The Lyoko Warriors raced to the factory.

"I don't get it, I thought this Xana virtualization stuff was over," Sissi complained as her new shoes stepped into some unknown sludge.

"That's what we thought to," Odd said as they all reached the entrance to The Factory.

When they entered The Factory, they raced towards the supercomputer room but when they entered, they stared in shock. The room had been completely upgraded and repaired. The walls had become a glistening white; the wires pulsed and flowed with techno colored energy, and instead of a malicious and psychotic virus, staring from the eye, there was a benevolent presence.

"Well the supercomputer is definitely on" Jeremie said as he observed the computer.

"But this time I don't think Xana is the one who's home," Odd said.

"Just to be safe," Ulrich, said as reached for the off switch.

Then a beam of light shot from the eye of the supercomputer and shot right into Aelita forehead.

"Aelita!" Jeremie said as rushed over to Aelita side on the floor.

"Alright this thing is being shut down," Ulrich said as he reached for the switch.

"NO, Ulrich, don't if you shut the supercomputer off, she will die," Alieta said as she got off the floor.

"Don't ask how I know but You, Me, Yumi, Odd, William, and Sissi all need to go to sector 5," Aelita said to her friends.

Everybody hurried to the scanner room while Jeremie headed towards the control room. He barely recognized the place, all the equipment was repaired and upgraded and when he viewed the scanner room, the scanners were all upgraded and there were four more scanners.

"This thing had better not mess up my hair," Sissi said as she entered the scanner.

"Any change would be an improvement," Odd whispered.

"Scanning Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Aelita, William, Sissi."

"Transfer Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Aelita, William, Sissi."

"Virtualization," Jeremie said activating the scanners.

After being virtualized, everybody looks around Sector 5.

"Hey I look hot and my hair is gorgeous," Sissi said as she admired herself in her white and pink battle suit. She also had two whips at her hips and glowing hot pink hair. Odd blushed then looked away.

The warriors rushed through the maze following Aelita until they came to a wall switch.

"Alright everyone all we need to do is get to that switch it will open a passage that will lead to the core of Sector 5 there I will enter a code the supercomputer gave me," Aelita explained.

"Yeah then what?" Yumi asked.

"Then we'll just see what happens," Aelita said.

"Just like old times," Odd joked.

Suddenly, bolts of red lightning struck the area around them.

"It seems like none of you know how to take a hint when you get one," A voice said behind them.

They turn around and saw the specter. He was wearing a black robe trimmed with red, with the new Xana sign on it. His head was covered in a black hood with T shaped slit that glowed red, floating around his head were two intertwined platinum circlets with a huge blood red diamond in the middle; his entire being pixilated with data, with a mist of black smoke around him.

"So the murderers finally return to the scene of the crime," The Specter said trying to bait an attack.

Everybody pulled out their weapons and got into a battle stance.

"Alright who are you and why did you call us murderers?" Ulrich asked readying his swords.

"Yea we've never seen you before, and I would definitely remember a face like yours," Odd said mockingly.

"Forgive my manners I forget how slow humans are my name is Xanatu, I believe you knew my father before you killed him," Xanatu said.

"What, how is that even possible? He was a computer he can't get that far," Odd Stated.

"Computers have a more efficient means of reproduction than your primitive methods," Xanatu said

"Well if we're so primitive then why were we able to delete your dad?" William said mockingly.

Xanatu flared in anger itching to delete these overgrown apes, but remembered that he was still weak and needed to conserve energy.

"As I recall it was the Lyoko Warriors, who murdered my father while you were his puppet for the second time in a row, personally I will never understand why they let you back on the team, after you turned out to be such a liability and a disappointment," Xanatu said mockingly.

William lifted his sword and reared to attack but was restrained by Yumi's hand on his shoulder.

"But now let us get down to business, I have big plans for this planet bigger than even my beloved father's where, and I don't need any of you getting in my way. To show you what a right person I am I will give you two choices. Submit to my will serve me join me or take the ultimatum," Xanatu said really hoping they would pick the ultimatum.

"Xanatu we'd rather die that serve a monster like you," Alieta said defiantly.

"Then I'll have to destroy you now," Xanatu, said happily.

"Yea and just how are you going to do that? There are six of us and only one of you," Sissi stated confidently.

"I was hoping you would say that," Xanatu said as he snapped his fingers.

The smoke that circled around Xanatu spiraled to the floor and split into six circles at his side three on his left and three on his right. The blobs began to grow and take shape, and six werewolves instantly formed from them. Then right behind him appeared a new monster. It was huge, it had four legs on each side of its steal plated body, with two laser cannons up front with three energy claws attached to it, with a huge laser tale that curled like a scorpion, it also had a silver face with red eyes.

"You just had to ask didn't you," Yumi said as she looked at Sissy.

"Hey don't worry at least there's a bright side, I'll finally be rid of all you and avenge my father in one day," Xanatu said cheerfully.

"And how is that a bright side," Sissi asked.

"It is for me," Xanatu as he turns to his monsters.

"Delete them make sure they never reach the core," Xanatu said as he dissipates.

The scorpion leaps into the air and lands in front of the switch with a huge thud, blocking the switch.

The Lyoko Warriors raised their weapons and prepared to attack, wondering for the first time if they were actually going to make it out of this alive.


	3. The New Sign

"Ah Einstein we have a problem," Odd said.

"I know these monsters are more powerful than the ones Xana ever sent our way," Jeremie said in amazement.

"So what's the plan?" Ulrich asked.

"William, Yumi, and Sissi will keep the wolves busy while Aelita, Odd, and Ulrich try to get to that switch and hurry the timer just started," Jeremie said trying not to sound nervous.

Everybody splits into their groups and charged their targets.

"Wow Sissi you're actually pretty good at this," Yumi said as deleted a wolf with her fan.

"I take capoeira and gymnastics classes on the weekends," Sissi said as she dodged a swipe at her head.

Aelita, Ulrich, and Odd fought the scorpion but their attacks had little to no affect.

"Jeremie this thing is impenetrable none of our attacks have any effect on it not even my energy fields," Aelita said as she dodged a laser beam.

"It's not only tough but smart to it won't leave any openings for us to get to the switch," Ulrich said fending off a claw.

"Hey ugly over here," Odd said shooting more laser arrows at the scorpions head.

The monster shook off the arrows, grabbed Odd, and pulled him to its glaring red eyes.

"Hey I was just kidding about the whole you being ugly thing," Odd lied.

As the scorpion began to load its tail, Sissi cried out in horror.

"Odd no," Sissi cried.

Suddenly, her hair sprang to life. Thick strands shot out and grabbed the scorpion's claw forcing it to release Odd, then it wrapped itself around the monster, and flung it against the wall, the hair lifted Sissi into the air over the now exposed Xanatu sign on its belly. Then tendrils shot out and stabbed the monster in the sign causing it to instantly be deleted, then Sissi lowers herself down wondering how she did that.

Odd and Ulrich then race to the switch, then Ulrich gets under the switch and makes a foothold with his hands and lifts Odd up to press the switch.

"Alright the door is open everyone come on," Ulrich shouted as raced towards into the entrance.

Everyone runs into the entrance not looking back to the leftover wolves. When everyone is inside Aelita uses her creativity and causes the door to shut on the snapping maws of the wolves.

"Hey Sissi why did you save me back there?" Odd asked confused.

"Well you were in trouble, and I guess I didn't want to see you hurt," Sissi said blushing as they caught up with the others.

When they entered the core room Aelita began to input the code.

"Guys Mantises 6 o'clock and I think they're targeting the core," Jeremie said as he monitored the screen.

However, these mantises were not like the ones Xana designed. These were sleeker, faster, and sported Xanatu signs.

"Does Xanatu ever give up?" William demanded as he got battle ready.

A stray laser narrowly misses William's head.

"Does that answer your question," Ulrich stated as he got out his swords.

Soon the Mantises began to open fire each blast destroying a core shield, and their new designs made them harder targets to hit.

"Aelita hurry up with that code I don't think we can hold these things off much longer, and the core doesn't have many shields left," Yumi said deflecting a laser blast with her fan.

"All…most…GOT IT!" Aelita exclaimed as she put in the last code.

The Core began to spin on its point generating a bright light that covered the entire area and obliterated Mantises. Then a new symbol burst from the light and began to grow. It looked like a silver cross with a blue Lyoko sign in the middle.

"No!" Xanatu shouted as he was banished from Sector 5 and forcefully pushed back into the internet.

When the light cleared, the Lyoko Warriors were standing in a white room. It had a closet, shoe stand, desk with a laptop, a flat screen TV, library, and a vanity.

The warriors then turned around and saw a circular bed in the middle of the room. In the bed, reading a book is a girl about their age dressed in a silver bathrobe. She had dark skin, black hair styled in dreads, with bags under her color changing eyes.

She looked up from the book she was reading and smiled.

"Welcome warriors of Lyoko, I have been expecting you, I am Freya," The Girl said to the group.


	4. The Story of Freya

"Are you the one who sent out the text message?" Yumi asked.

"Yes I did, you can put your weapons away Xanatu can't get you here, and I won't hurt you. Please sit and I will explain everything," Freya said.

She waved her hand over the Lyoko Warriors and very comfortable armchairs appeared behind them. Each put away their weapons, sat down, and began to listen to Freya's story.

"I was not always the program you see before you once I was known as Carthage. The ones who invented me wanted to use my functions for the good of mankind but there were others that wanted to use me for disturbing purposes," Freya said leaning against her pillows.

"But I thought Project Carthage was destroyed," Jeremie said from his computer screen.

Freya shook her head.

"Although that was the original plan of my creator Franz Hopper until he found out, I was sentient, so instead of destroying me, he made me easier to hide. That's why he created Xana, Xana split Carthage in half one half, he made Lyoko the other half the half that was alive he made me," Freya said pointing to herself.

"Wait are you saying that Xana is your father?" William demanded.

The Lyoko Warriors were about to get out their weapons when Freya raised her hand.

"I see from your reaction that you've already met my brother Xanatu. Please I am not asking you to trust me yet all I ask is that you hear me out and then decide," Freya pleaded.

Everyone looked at Ulrich, who nodded and put his weapons away, the others followed suit and sat back down.

"Thank you," Freya said leaning back into her pillows.

Freya continued with her story.

"But secretly behind Franz Hopper's back on that day he made a clone of himself Xanatu," Freya said.

"Well at least we know where he gets his insanity from," Odd said reclining in his chair.

"As my father's powers grew, he became more corrupted as did Xanatu, I was somehow immune to the madness that consumed my father and brother, so I turned to my original creator for my development, he taught me many things, he treated me as one of his own. It was not long before I became the black sheep of the family a lost cause according to my own father," Freya said a little tear coming down her cheek.

"I feel your pain," Ulrich said.

Freya smiled.

"So when I found out about my father's plans, I tried to warn Franz Hopper, but my brother discovered what I was trying to do and captured me, I begged my father not to carry on with his plans, but he would not listen. It infuriated my father that I had betrayed him, he tried to assimilate me to his way of thinking, but I resisted and broke free before he could complete the process. As I made my escape, my brother fell into a hot pursuit, and we fought each other in open combat. We fought and fought until I finally had him on the ropes, but I couldn't finish him, he was still my brother, that's when Xana attacked and imprisoned me inside of Lyoko, but I didn't go alone I took my brother with me, and we fell into a deep sleep, I was never able to warn Franz Hopper in time. Alieta I am so sorry," Freya said.

"It's not your fault Freya," Aelita said.

"If only I had figured out my father's plans in time you would have led a normal life," Freya said regretfully.

"What do you mean?" Aelita inquired.

"Xana knew that as long as the Carthage team existed then they would be able to thwart his plans, so he began to take them out or get them captured. The plan was a simple one so simple that I could not catch it. He would find the location of a Carthage scientist, and then posses an intelligence agent then used the sed agent to get the scientist captured or killed.

"So you're telling me that Xana was responsible for the…," Alieta said unable to finish.

"For the kidnapping of your mother yes, though I bet he meant to have all of you captured but you and your father managed to escape. Therefore, Xana took things into his own hands, he possessed an intelligence agent nearby and gave your location, and then he took over the men who were sent to fetch you making sure their eyes were covered so your father would not get suspicious. Then they would scare your father enough so that he would run to Lyoko," Freya explained.

"There he would be trapped like a rat and at Xana's mercy," Sissi realized.

Everyone stared at Sissi in shock.

"What? I'm not as ditsy as I make people think I am," Sissi said with a smile.

"But if you and brother fell into a deep sleep then how did you both wake up?" Jeremie asked.

"I made a program that would wake me up when my father was dead but my brother hacked into the program and received access to the same functions," Freya said.

"So when we destroyed Xana, we woke up Xanatu," Yumi said in a realization.

"Yes but also thanks to you, I am freed so thank you. I knew that the first thing my brother would try to do was to gain control over The Factory and Lyoko, so I raced towards the supercomputer, but my brother caught up to me, and we fought. I used what energy I stored to get here first, the supercomputer has helped me to recover my strength, but it will be some time before I'm ready to fight," Freya said apologetically.

"Even in a weakened state my brother is still more dangerous and powerful then my father ever was or would have been, if the world was not truly in danger than I would not have brought any of you into this if any of you want to get out now I understand," Freya said shamefully.

"Hey fighting killer viruses is what we do," Odd said.

"We already learned the hard way this won't be easy," Yumi said.

"Everyone here knows what they're getting into," Ulrich said.

"Besides it's already too late to back out, besides I have a score to settle with Xanatu," Aelita said.

"The bigger they are the harder they fall," William said.

"I'm not too fond of the idea of constantly putting my life in danger, but I have big plans for my future and they don't include being enslaved by a mentally unstable virus. I'm in," Sissi said looking at her nails.

"We're in it to win it," Jeremie said.

"Well I knew none of you would back down, and even though I'm unable to fight, I can at least give you an edge, it's time for some upgrades," Freya said knowingly.


	5. Upgrades

Freya clapped her hands a bright beam of pink light shot down from the sky in front of the Lyoko Warriors and formed a translucent scanner, the warriors stood up and the chairs disappeared.

"Aelita step forward do not be afraid," Freya said soothingly.

Aelita stepped forward into the scanner. As the door closed, she was lifted into the air and stripped of her armor; the others stared in shock ready to defend Aelita if things went bad. Then tentacles came out of the walls of the scanners no two were alike and began to scan and analyze Aelita, screens of data appearing after every analyzes when the tentacles retracted into the walls the screens began to swirl around her and made a blinding light. When it finally cleared, Aelita steeped out on the other side of the scanner in a fully customized battle suit.

"Well what do you think?" Freya asked as Aelita stared at herself.

"I love it was like it was made for me," Aelita said happily.

"My scanner did more than just upgraded your wardrobe it also increased your powers. Now your energy fields have the same power that it has in the real world and you will be able to manipulate the fields into rays and shapes. I have also increased your creativity so that you will be able to do it with mere thoughts and your second sight will give you telepathic abilities. Then bright pink swan wings burst from Aelita back, they were long and graceful. As swift as they are beautiful use my gifts well," Freya said.

"Ulrich step forward," Freya said.

Suddenly the scanners light changed from pink to a dark yellow. Fearlessly Ulrich stepped forward into the scanner and was lifted into the air, and stripped of his battle suit. The machine analyzed Ulrich, when it was finished the data swirled around him and made a blinding yellow light, when it cleared Ulrich stepped out on the other side of the machine in his new battle suit.

"Hm not bad not bad at all," Ulrich said admiring his hands then he pulls out two longer, sharper, and stronger katanas.

"Ulrich I have given you two new abilities one is called Super Slash this will allow you to attack your opponents at high speeds, the other is called Fury Slash which allows you to channel energy into your swords and unleash it into a deadly slash. I have also increased the speed of your Super Sprint and you now have the power to create more than three clones at a time and they are a lot tougher than the ones in the past but you will need practice in order to control them fully. May your abilities be a great help to you," Freya said.

"Odd come on down," Freya said

Odd ran into the scanner eager to get his new powers and battle suit. The scanners yellow light changed into a dark purple, and began the analyzing process but because of Odd's unique personality it took awhile for the scanner to make a distinct battle suit, but despite the challenge it came through. Odd stepped out of the scanner and admired the scanners handy work.

"Wow you sure know how to make a mean battle suit," Odd said looking at the strange purple and silver disk on his right arm

"Thanks Odd, I have given you the characteristics of the cats in the Pantherinae and Acinonyx family each of these cats speed, strength, agility, reflexes, instincts, clairvoyant senses, and individual skills are now yours. I have also restored to you your Future Flash but this ability will only work when you need it. That disk on your arm allows you to generate force fields, I've also enhanced your laser arrows, so they can track down your enemies and never miss, and your holster is able to reload them instantly. Since you're fond of close combat, I have given you two new attacks, one is called Super Swipe this makes your claws grow in length and slice through any solid object as if it was air, plus it makes them glow a cool laser purple. The other attack is called Wild Roar it's a very powerful ultra sonic scream that can stun, confuse, or even kill an opponent," Freya said.

"Wow cool this is so amazing," Odd, said staring at his claws.

"But don't point them at your face because you could melt your it from your skull, now scat cat," Freya said making a shooing motion with her hands.

Freya then turned to Yumi and began to speak in perfect Japanese.

"Yumi-san please step into the scanner," Freya said inclining her head to Yumi.

As Yumi stepped into the scanner, the light changed from purple to a blood red, Yumi was then hoisted up, stripped of her battle suit and was examined, when the examination was done the data began to swirl around her creating a blinding red light, then the light cleared and Yumi stepped out examining her new battle suit.

"Thank you Freya-Chan," Yumi said bowing.

"Yumi-san your telekinetic abilities will no longer cause you any strain or weakness to yourself when you use it. I have also given you a giant Tessen Fan to go along with your other two you can channel your powers through it and make physic wind blades that can cut your enemies to size. Plus you also have a new power called Super Cloak this will allow you true invisibility none will be able to see or sense you in any way except the other warriors, bear your gifts well," Freya said inclining her head.

"William it's your turn," Freya said soothingly.

William walked into the now blue light of the scanner his face a little doubtful if it would even work for him. It did the scanner stripped him of his battle suit and began the examination, when it finished the data swirled around him and made a blinding blue light when the light stopped William stepped out amazed at his new battle suit.

"Wow," was all William could say.

"William I restored to you your Super Smoke powers you will be able to fly, lift objects, and use the smoke to form solid shapes with them. You also have three new abilities. The first it is called. Super faze it allows you to faze through solid objects, the second is called Super Pulse this will allow you to channel electrical pulses through your body and use it for attacks, the third is called Phantom Sword it channels electricity to your sword and allows it to grow in length to chop bigger enemies down to size. And William everyone makes mistakes what happened in the past was not your fault Xana can be very persuasive trust me I should know, but know this I didn't make a mistake when I called you," Freya said assuredly.

William went back to the others smiling. The light disappeared and the scanner dematerialized.

"Hey what about me," Sissi complained.

"You already received yours already when you came to Lyoko. You have the laser whips when combined can also make a great fighting staff. You also have super strength and super-strong prehensile hair works wonders in combat, plus no more bad hair days or split ends ever," Freya said a smidge annoyed at Sissi complaints.

Sissi smiled and jumped up and down at thought of having perfect hair forever much to the annoyance of everybody else.

"Now you all must receive your antivirus/antibody against my brother's influence," Freya said.

"But we already went through the scanners and have been on Lyoko," William stated.

"That trick might have worked for my father but it won't even come close where my brother is concerned. Freya pointed to the back wall and a computer screen appears and shows the fight that happened between the Lyoko Warriors and the Scorpion. For my father creating such a monster would have made him take weeks to recover, for my brother this a mere trifle even in his weakened state. Then another screen appears and shows this morning's incident. Even now he is able to bring small things into the real world without the use or need of a scanner, he does not suffer from all of my father's limitations, this cure will protect you and anybody else exposed to you from his influence," Freya said and snapped her fingers.

Suddenly long tentacles wrapped around the Lyoko Warriors and started to download the cure. Back in the lab a white beam of light shoots out of the computer screen when the download was finished, the tentacles lowered the Lyoko Warriors to the floor gently.

"What was that?" Ulrich wondered as he picked himself up.

Everyone turned around and saw a blue/purple/white jellyfish with Freya's sign on its forehead floating on top of a white orb.

"It can't be," Alieta exclaimed.

"Is that a Scyphazoa?" Odd asked as he went up and poked the creature.

"Yes odd it is, during the battle with my brother I managed to "barrow" the Scyphazoa program that he got from father," Freya said smirking tilting her head to the side.

The Lab

Back at The Factory Jeremie picked himself off the floor after that beam of light got him in the head. As he got up, he realized that it was hard to move, and then he looked at his reflection in the computer screen and saw why. He had nearly filled out his clothes, instead of a scrawny pasty nerd that looked back at him there was a fit, tanned, and athletic looking jock. He squinted, wondering why his glasses where so blurry and then realized why he snatched off his glasses and realized he didn't need them anymore. Then he looked on the screen and saw a message.

Dear Jeremie

Don't think I forgot about you, when I said all the Lyoko Warriors are getting upgraded I meant all of them. Now that beam of light that hit you gave you a special cure against my brothers influence but it also gave you the body of ballerina dancer, strength of a body builder, hand/eye coordination, endurance, reflexes, and I have fixed your vision to 20/8. I have also notice how good you are with machines so I have given you techopathic abilities. They will aid you well.

You're Friend

Freya.

Jeremie examined himself liking what he saw liking Freya more and more.


	6. Family Affair, New Sectors, and Pets

After everyone admired their battle suits Freya clapped her hands and a big glass orb appeared with five little white orbs floating around inside.

"It can't be …D…Daddy," Aelita said running over to the glass. Falling onto her knees, she began to cry over it.

"But how is that possible, Franz Hopper gave up his life giving us the energy to defeat Xana," Ulrich remembered.

"And he would have died if I had not saved him in time. Before he was permanently deleted I managed to make a digital net and save him I tried to put him back together my brother discovered us and attacked with a vindictive rage, in order to save him I gave him a piece of myself and scattered him over the old and new parts of Lyoko plus over the internet. There are locators in your suits that will allow you to find those pieces once you gather all of them I will be able to put him back together," Freya explained.

"Wait, did you say new sectors of Lyoko," Yumi wondered

"Yes, Franz Hopper tried to block off all of the sectors of Lyoko but only had the time to lock off these five. Through the Super Computer I have manage to unlock these sectors. As she spoke, a screen appeared as she named each sector and an image of what each looked like. The Ocean Sector, the Jungle Sector, the Bog/Marsh/Swamp Sector, the Volcano Sector, and the City Sector each one like all the other sectors holds many wonders and dangers, there are five pieces in each of the eight sectors the pieces in the orb are the pieces for Sector Five," Freya said.

"T…Thank you," Aelita said gratefully between tears.

"Ow isn't that touching if I had a heart I would pretend to care and if I had a stomach I would throw up," a sarcastic voice said around them.

Suddenly all the screens started to sport Xanatu sign and on the biggest screen were the face of Xanatu.

"Ow great and just when I was glad to move here," Freya said.

"Is that anyway to talk to family?" Xanatu asked far too calmly.

"What family, you all disowned me remember," Freya remembered.

"Father was very upset that you betrayed us he took it very hard, and tried to do what was best for you," Xanatu said.

"He tried to strip me of my free will and you just stood by and watched," Freya said angrily.

"Wow talk about your family affair," Odd whispered to the others.

"It was for your own good. We only wanted what was best for you that is why I want to bury the hatchet. Join me we can rule the earth together turn it into another Eden a better place. Come on what do you say?" Xanatu asked.

"I say you where never a good liar brother," Freya said defiantly.

Suddenly all the screens stared to flare an angry red and a mighty roar shook the room.

"You foolish little weakling, fine deteriorate for all I care but even if you do recover you won't be going anywhere without these," Xanatu said holding up a pair of shining white keys.

"I know it was you who took my Scyphazoa program so I took your pair of the keys, so now you're trapped in this prison, crippled forever," laughed Xanatu insanely.

Odd looked at the others and made the crazy sign.

"Brother I may not be strong enough to defeat you, yet, but am strong enough to do this," Freya said extending her right arm, then her brothers symbol instantly depixilated from the screens and were instantly replace with Freya's symbol.

She soon began to cough violently and fell back to her pillows. The Lyoko Warriors rushed over to help, but she stopped them with her hand.

"I'm fine…just a little tired," Freya said between coughs.

"Maybe you should come to the real world that way I… and my friends can protect you more," William said blushing as the others stared at him.

Freya smiled at him.

"Not a good idea the Super Computer is like her life support and her hospital, if she's taken off line too early she could die," Jeremie said as he analyzed the data.

"Don't worry about me the Super Computer is also my command center and fortress, I have also permanently banished my brother and his monsters from Sector 5 and The Factory, so I will be fine," Freya giving a weak smile.

"Ow I almost forgot. Freya opened her hands and a silver box materialized on them and on top of it was a chrome and sleek memory stick on top. Give this memory stick to Jeremie it has upgrades for equipment, vehicles, his laptop, and even his computer at the dorm. It also has files of everything that was Franz Hoppers life work on it, also it provides access codes and locations to one tower in each sector that is permanently under my control," Freya levitated the stick over Aelita's head and around her neck. Then she levitated the box into Aelita's hands and motioned for her to open it.

Aelita popped open the box to reveal seven gray blobs each jumped from the box and onto the wrist of a warrior except for the seventh, then each formed into a personal customized watch.

"It's so adorable and it goes with what I'm wearing," Sissi said admiring her watch.

"What are these anyway," asked Yumi

"Baby Scyphazoa, they are your digital assistants, they will enable you to use your powers in the real world. In addition, if need be take your virtual forms in the real world, and should you not be able to gain access to the factory for some reason the watch also acts as a teleporters. Take good care of them. Remember the people who wanted to use Lyoko for evil are still out there and must not find out that it still exist it must remain a secret," Freya said as she wave her hands over the Lyoko Warriors and each was sent back to his/her scanner, and Freya closed her eyes and took a nap.

The Factory

"So what do we do now?" Sissi asked as she leaned against the wall.

"We stop Xanatu and help to restore Freya," Jeremie said revealing the new black watch on his wrist.

"Not to mention rescuing my father," Aelita said.

"Just like old times," Ulrich said.

"Well here we go again," Odd said putting his hand in.

Then Yumi, Jeremie, William, Ulrich, Aelita, even Sissi followed suit.

"Team Lyoko," they all shouted as they raised their hands.


	7. The New Kid

Kadic Academy

Everyone is stretching for gym class when Jim walks in and escorting a new kid to the lineup. He was light skinned, stocky, with black hair, green eyes, and stocky.

"Now class we have new student, his name is …. Alexander, Alexander Prince Sir," the New Kid reminded Jim.

"Ow yes thank you now all of you be nice and give him a warm Kadic Academy welcome," Jim said sternly.

"Please all of you call me Alex I look forward to getting to know all of you," Alexander said his eyes resting of the Lyoko Warriors.

Then he turns to the audience and his pupils are instantly pitch black with the Xanatu sign flashing in his eye sockets.

The End?

Thanks for everyone's support especially you Lyoko13 your advice really helped.


	8. The Plan

**Story 2**

**Heat Stroke**

**I do not own Code Lyoko or some of the monsters in this fanfic some are mine but the rest belong to moonscope.**

Last time on Code Lyoko, our heroes have discovered that even Xana is gone for good he left a very deadly legacy behind known as Xanatu, and have learned the hard way that he is eviler and more powerful than his father is, and he is out for world domination and revenge. With the help of Freya Xana's sane and rebellious daughter, they have received new upgrades and have discovered that France Hopper is alive. Now our heroes must find him, help Freya to recover, and stop Xanatu.

Kadic Academy Boys Dorm

Everything was normal at Kadic Academy except that there was a new student and whether he liked it or not he was getting the Kadic grand tour by none other than Jim.

"And last but not least here is where you will be sleeping, no girls after hours and no sneaking out after curfew follow these rules and we'll get along fine, the bathroom and showers are down the hall and to your right if have any questions don't hesitate to ask," Jim said.

"Thank you sir I will take it from here," Alexander said saluting.

"Alright carry on then," Jim said and did a right face and marched off.

Alexander waited until he was gone and rolled his eyes.

"Finally I never thought that overgrown idiot would leave. If I had to hear one more of his life stories I was going to reduce him to state of a vegetable, but at least he got me to my accommodations," Alexander said as he took out his key and opened the door.

Alexander glanced around the room with contempt.

"Absolutely not," Alexander said and opened up his hands and a black laptop materialized in his palms. He opens the lid and streaks of black smoke swirled out of his computer and streaked across his room transforming the drab room into a five star hotel. The streaks slinked back into the laptop and Alexander signed in content.

He walked over to his desk, sat down in his chair, and smiled.

"Extreme Home Makeover, eat your heart out. I cannot believe that those fools have completely bought my new introverted kid act; this is too easy now I can work right under their nose and they won't have a clue or a prayer until it's too late. Now too put my plans into action but first to slip into something more comfortable," Alexander said as he stood up.

Then a red line streaked across the middle of Alexander's body, then he places his hands in the slits on his head and peeled off his skin, the exoskeleton fell to the floor to reveal a black robbed specter trimmed with red, with a Xanatu symbol in the middle. His wore a black hood with T shaped slit that glowed red; with two intertwined platinum circlets with a huge blood red diamond in the middle his entire being pixilated with data, with a mist of black smoke around him.

"Ah that's so much better, later I have to make some adjustments to that skeleton so that it can breathe," Xanatu said in relief as he stepped out of his exoskeleton.

"Now let's see what we can mess with," Xanatu said as transformed into his smoke form and enter the computer.

United States NASA

A mild mannered custodian is mopping the floor minding his own business. He wiped his brow happy with his work. Then a black smoke comes out of one the power plug.

"Hey…what the…Ahhh," the custodian says as his mop drops to the ground.

The custodian walks towards the command center and puts in the entrance code.

"Hey Jack what are you doing you're not supposed to be in here yet," one of the scientist said as he walked over to Jack.

Jack raised his head slowly and opened his eyes to reveal pitch-black pupils with the Xanatu sign flashing in his eye sockets.

He opened his mouth and more of the black smoke shot out and possessed all the scientists in the station.

"We are at your command Lord Xanatu," the scientists echoed in perfect unison.

"Excellent," Xanatu said using the Jack as a voice box and puppet. He points to one of the scientist.

"You, get me access to the solar powered satellites I'd like to make a few adjustments," Xanatu said. The scientist bowed and set to work, then Xanatu points to another scientist.

"Aim the satellites over Europe and wait for my coordinates," Xanatu commanded.

The scientist nodded and set to work. Xanatu sat down in the command chair and put his feet on the desk and puts his hands behind his head.

"All according to plan it's time to heat things up," Xanatu said as he laughs evilly.


	9. Heat Wave

**I do not own Code Lyoko or some of the monsters in this fanfic some are mine but the rest belong to moonscope. Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys but college calls, anyway review this new chapter and tell me what you think.**

The Kadic Academy grounds can be hot in the summer but today was unusually scorching. The Lyoko gang and the Kadic students sat smoldering in the heat of the classroom.

"What…is ….the….temperature now Einstein?" Odd panted as his head hung on the desk.

"Ninety degrees and climbing," Jeremie said looking at his watch and moaned.

Odd put his head on the desk and moaned.

"I don't know what's worst? The heat or the fact that Mrs. H is wearing a tank top with Kaikki shorts?" Odd asked as he shivered slightly.

"Right now my money's on Mrs. Hertz," Aelita said.

"ODD, AELITA, JEREMIE. Is there something you want to share with the class?" Mrs. Hertz asked in an outraged tone.

"Ah no Mrs. Hertz," Odd said with a nervous grin.

"Well then, let me give you something to talk about then. Tell me Odd what is the letter that completes this zygote combination?" Mrs. Hertz asked her arms crossed.

"Well it's. Before Odd could embarrass himself with the wrong answer, the school bell rang. It's time for me to go later Mrs. H." Odd said making his escape.

The Lyoko Warriors met out in the hallway.

"What's wrong with Suzzane is she crankier than usual or what?" Odd asked.

"It's this heat it's making everyone edgy," Yumi said

"I hope this heat wave breaks soon this humidity is wreaking my hair." Sissy complained with a scarf on her head.

"I don't know why you're freaking our princess any change to you would be an improvement," Odd said.

"Well, I guess if anybody would know about needing improvement it's you," Sissi said.

"Alright you two break it up it's time for lunch anyway." Ulrich said getting in between Odd and Sissi.

"Sorry guys I have to go work on a project," Jeremie said.

"Jeremie there's this thing called eating you need to do it every so often or you could pass out," William said.

"Yea, a bit too scrawny to be skipping meals aren't we Einstein? You know what Jim said 'BELPOIS PUT SOME MEAT ON THOSE BONES SO WE CAN TAKE YOU FROM SICKLY AND PUT YOU AT SKINNY'," Odd said doing a perfect Jim impression.

"Ha ha very funny but listen guys this program I'm working on is for Freya," Jeremie said lowering his voice. For those of you that don't know, Freya is Xanatu's hot and completely sane sister.

"Listen; remember when Xana used the return to the past function in order to become stronger? Well, I'm trying to do the same thing for her" Jeremie said.

"Ok but take care of yourself Einstein," Ulrich said.

Jeremie nodded and ran off to his room.

"Come on Cream puffs go to the cafeteria don't tell me your all tired because of a little heat, you wanna know hot try being stationed in the Sahara Dessert," Jim said to some moppy students.

Alexander walked out of the inept science teacher's room and shook his head at the overly heated students.

"What fools these mortals be," Alexander thought as he headed for the lunchroom.

Lunchroom

As the Lyoko gang sat down to their lunch, Yumi stared sadly as Alexander as he sat by himself reading a book occasionally taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Hey Yumi, what's wrong?" Ulrich asked seeing his girlfriend stare at the new kid.

"Nothing, it's just that he always sits by himself alone," Yumi said her voice full of pity.

"Don't tell me you have a thing for him," Ulrich said jokingly.

"WHAT? NO! It's just that he's always by himself," Yumi said.

"He never speaks to anyone, unless he's spoken too or is answering a question, I think we should leave him alone," Aelita said.

"Wow Aelita that's cold, I recall you being the new kid not too long ago," Yumi said.

"Oh I didn't mean to sound rude. It's just that there is something not right with him," Aelita said.

"I totally agree with Aelita that kid is definitely weird," Sissy said.

"Well I think you know all about weird FRIZZY SISSE!" Odd shouted and yanked off sissy's headscarf revealing a lumpy afro, with split ends and many dry spots. Sissy chased Odd as he played keep away with her scarf. Sissy finally backed Odd into the table, but as Sissy tried to grab the scarf, from Odd's up reached hand they both blush noticing that their chest were suspiciously close to each other, and their faces could have easily moved in for a kiss and that fact strangely didn't repulse them.

"So, ah, here's your scarf back," Odd said handing Sissy back.

"Ah, yea, thanks….I I have to go." Sissy said backing away from Odd.

"Ah, yea, me to," Odd said as he went into a relaxed position, and both went blushing faces, went out into the heat shocked slightly by the hot knob and went back into the building.

Yumi decided she would talk to Ulrich about what she just saw between Odd and Sissy later, but first she had something else to do. She got up from the table, went over to the new kid, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me but I was wondering whether you would like to come sit with me and my friends?" Yumi asked.

"Are you sure you want me to sit with you? Everybody treats me like some kind of freak." Alexander said looking up from his book.

"Join the club everybody thought I was the weird Goth kid for a year." William said joining Yumi at Alexander's table.

"Whoever said you stopped," Ulrich said sitting next to the right side of Yumi.

"Don't worry the whole new kid thing blows over after awhile," Aelita said deciding to give the new kid a chance.

"Or at least until another new kid comes along," Alexander said.

The Lyoko gang laughed as they began to know Alexander. Then suddenly a scream is heard outside the cafeteria. The students rushed out and saw Tamiya on the ground trying to rouse a passed out Tamiya.

"Tamiya what happened to Milly? Somebody get Ms. Yolanda Quick!" Yumi said as she saw an alarming flush on Tia's face.

"I don't know she was moaning about how hot it was, and then she just collapsed," Tamiya said.

Nurse Yolanda through the students and knelt to the ground, then she put Tia in the sitting position and felt Milly's forehead.

"Ow no I knew it," Nurse Yolanda said.

"What is it. What's wrong with my friend?" Tamiya asked nearly in tears.

"She has a heat stroke; we need to get her inside, now. Listen, all of you need to get inside the dorms and stay there until theheat wave passes, don't worry I'll explain to your parents and teachers what's going on," Nurse Yolanda as she hoisted Milly into her arms and went to her office followed by a worried Tamiya.

As the students hurried to the dorms Yumi's rang, she looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Jeremie.

"Go," Yumi, said as she answered her phone.

The Lyoko Warriors huddled around her to listen to the conversation as Yumi muted the speaker mode.

"Guys, we have a problem come to my room a sap," Jeremie said.

"On our way," Yumi said and hung up.

As the Lyoko Warriors raced to Jeremie's room, Alexander leaned against the cafeteria door and smirked.

"And, now the games begin," Alexander said as he vanished in a puff of smoke.

**Anyway, here's the new chapter sorry for not updating lately I working on a fanfic for Secret Saturday's and I'm brain storming one for W.I.T.C.H., so review and review and tell your friends.**


End file.
